The pain that I'm used to
by rjt040190
Summary: Ch 2:Oliver had gotten to know Felicity well these past few years. He had gotten to know her deepest secrets and shared his own with her. He was able to tell how many birthmarks she had and could even say where on her body they were... He knew that she wasn't a morning person till she had her coffee and knew exactly how to make it for her... not too much sugar and just enough milk.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PAIN THAT I'M USED TO.**_

_**An OLICITY fic**_

* * *

Felicity waited impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. She was waiting for the doctor. Her heart almost jumped up, when she heard the tapping of heels. When the doctor came into view, Felicity's hands shook tremendously. With a huge lump in her throat, she sat in her chair and waited. The doctor was speaking with Oliver's mother and his sister. As she watched the three women, her eyes had welled up without her accord.

At one point Moira and Thea were sobbing uncontrollably. It was then, when Felicity knew that it was bad- very bad. Finally she saw the doctor and Moira walk away, so Felicity got up and took a seat next to Thea.

"Hey." She said and grabbed Thea's hand.

As the tears ran down Thea's face, she looked up at Felicity. Her sobs echoed in the room, as Felicity pulled her in a tight embrace. After a few minutes, Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what the doctor told Thea.

"How bad is it, Thea?" Felicity asked, the fear in her voice evident and clear.

She was terrified of her answer, but her heart needed to know. She had to know!

Thea wasn't able to answer her just yet... she began to sob loudly again, while she held onto Felicity.

"Thea, please… please tell me!" Felicity begged, her voice filled with desperation.

Thea shook her head, trying to form a coherent sentence, but she kept failing miserably.

"Thea, if you don't tell me now, I will personally go to his room now!" Felicity threatened, the glint in her eyes scaring the hell out of Thea.

She knew she meant it, so with all the strength in her, Thea said.

"Oliver… Oliver is… he is in surgery now. The accident was very bad… there is a possibility that he wo…won't be able to… to ever walk again."

As those words reached Felicity's ears, she felt a gnawing and unbearable pain in her heart. As the tears spilled from her very eyes, Felicity thought of Oliver.

Oliver in a wheel chair? Why? Why was fate so cruel to him? Hasn't he been through enough? Hasn't he struggled and suffered enough for one lifetime? Why? Why?!

* * *

Leave me your feedback please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi you all,**_

_**thank you for the feedback! :)**_

_**Keep them coming?**_

_**I still do not own Arrow. :(**_

_**Dolphin1978 : Thank u for the review! :) And I am busy writing the next chap of 'Masquerade'. :)) Patience, please. **_

* * *

"Are you gonna let her get away with that, Felicity?" Thea asked, as Felicity packed her bags.

Felicity looked at the younger woman and shook her head." Let's not do this now, Thea." She replied, as she zipped up her trolley.

"What are you talking about? This is all my mom's doing! Aren't you gonna fight for Oliver?" Thea asked.

As her eyes welled up, Felicity sank down on a chair." I want to fight for him, Thea. I do, but he doesn't want my help and asked for us to have a break!"

"So what! Oliver asks you for a break and you're just gonna sit here and let this 'so called break' happen? Do you know what this 'break' means? Haven't you learned anything from **Ross and Rachel**?" Thea said, as her face changed instantly.

Felicity laughed through her tears and said."We were on a break!"

Thea laughed and grabbed Felicity's hand."You don't want Oliver to tell you time and time again that you two were on a break!"

As a sigh escaped Felicity's lips, she nodded."You're right. Oliver and I cannot have this 'break'. I will lose him for good, if we do."

"See? Can I tell you I told you so?" Thea asked, as she smiled widely.

Felicity rolled her eyes at her."OK, but how should I handle him? He's in a wheel chair now… I don't know how to begin..."

"Felicity, you are a computer genius, I know you will be able to figure this out. I have faith in you." Thea said, as she squeezed her hand lightly.

"OK, but what am I gonna do with your mom? She's guarding Oliver like a pit bull, not leaving his bedside." Felicity said, as she bit her nail, her brows furrowed.

Thea thought for a few minutes, and after that she shouted."Aha! I will distract her by taking her to the theater. I bought tickets yesterday; I can bring her along so you can have alone time with Oliver." Thea said, while a smile graced her pretty face.

"Thea, you're amazing! That's a great plan!" Felicity exclaimed, as she clapped in her hands." Yay!"

"OK, that's settled then. So this means that you're not gonna move out yet?" Thea asked, as her eyes landed on Felicity's luggage.

As a sigh escaped Felicity's lips, her eyes fell shut." This was our love nest. Oliver and I have spent some great times together here as a couple, but since the accident, he hasn't come home. Your mom told me flat out and straight in my face that Oliver was better off without me. If _that_ wasn't enough, she had to add that the accident was _my_ fault… She was right about that though… the accident was my fault."

Thea grabbed Felicity on her upper arms and shook her." Don't you dare think that! Its not your fault!"

"But Thea, if I had accepted the ring and stayed, Oliver wouldn't have gone after m…" Felicity began, but Thea cut her off.

"No! The accident is not your fault! And since when do you let my mom dictate your life? My mom never liked you… she always thought that you weren't good enough for my brother. But what does she know about you two? Oliver fell in love with you and God knows he still loves you, Felicity." Thea said, her voice raised, because she could really get worked up about how her mother tries to come between Oliver and Felicity.

"I know, Thea. I know that he loves me… I uhummm- I love him too." Felicity whispered, her voice breaking at the end. " You'll never understand… if you'd only know how _much_ I love him… I wanna fight for him… for our love, but you didn't see his face the last time I saw him at the hospital… he has become such a stranger, I d-don't get it…" Felicity uttered, as a loud sob escaped her red lips.

"I know he can be stubborn, but this is _my mom's_ doing. She's manipulating him at his weakest moments. But don't you dare give up, Felicity! I want you to be my sister in law… I love you." Thea said, as her tears welled up. "I don't want a snobby princess to be married to Oliver. Ewww! And I know my mom has a dozen lined up to marry him… I love my mom, but she can be a bi- witch sometimes."

Felicity smiled through her tears and pulled Thea into a tight hug."OK, I will promise you that I won't give up on Oliver and that I will fight for our love." Felicity said.

"Promise?" Thea asked.

"Promise."

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

It was around 8 in the evening, when Diggle walked up the stairs towards Oliver's bedroom. Before Thea left for the theater with her mother, she had told him that Oliver was lying in bed, refusing to eat dinner. The maid walked into his bedroom with a plate of food in her hands. Oliver groaned, as he saw the older woman and Diggle walk in.

"Digg, what are you doing? I want my privacy. Now! And I am not hungry." he growled.

Diggle raised his eyebrow."Nope! This evening you are gonna eat your dinner like a good boy and after, we are going out." He simply said.

"What? Out? Where? And besides… I still cannot walk, Digg! Where the hell am I gonna go? Leave me alone." Oliver shouted, as he pulled the covers over his head.

"I know that, but Oliver, you don't even want to try! Physical therapy will help you, but you are stubborn and are acting like a spoiled child! Eat your food, get dressed and lets go." Digg demanded.

"Diggle, are you deaf? I don't wanna go out, OK? I wanna stay in here, in my room!" he spat.

Diggle wasn't in the mood for Oliver's tantrum and warned."Up, up, up, Oliver! Lets get you ready."

In record time, Oliver had eaten his dinner and had dressed himself with Diggle's help of course.

~ 25 minutes later ~

"Where are you taking me, Diggle?" Oliver snapped, looking very annoyed.

Oliver was in his wheelchair, with Diggle pushing him towards a building.

"Someone is waiting here for you. It's a place where you can do exercises. Its private, you two will have this place all to yourselves. There even is a salmon ladder, but I think she will do easy exercises first." Digg replied.

"Who? Who are we talking about? And are you deaf? I don't want to do physical therapy!" Oliver spat, as he tried to use the break of his wheelchair.

Diggle ignored him and pushed him into the building. As they entered, Oliver felt his stomach turn. And then he saw _her…_

"Felicity." Her name easily spilled from his lips, as she came into view.

'God, she looked so beautiful!' he thought.

As Oliver's eyes locked on hers, his heart fluttered in his chest. He loved her… So much! As he watched her blonde hair frame her gorgeous face, a huge lump formed in his throat. He still remembers how those locks felt on his fingers and still knew how it smelled like. Oliver had gotten to know Felicity so well these past few years… he had gotten to know her deepest secrets and shared his own with her. Oliver was able to tell how many birthmarks she had and could even say where on her body they were… he knew that she wasn't a morning person till she had her coffee and knew exactly how to make it for her… not too much sugar and just enough milk...

Felicity- he loved her so much! So, so much, but she didn't love him back as much as he wanted- needed her to. Oliver proposed, but she completely shut him down… Why? He'd give up his life for her… he'd do anything for her… So why? Why did she reject him?

As they reached Felicity, Diggle decided that it was time for him to leave. But not before saying something to Oliver." You asked me _who_'s waiting here for you? Well… she clearly looks like your fiancé." Digg said and walked away.

* * *

**_Leave me your thoughts, please..._**


End file.
